Lágrimas de fantasía
by Blue-And-Kitty
Summary: Estaba soñando con cosas que nunca llegarían. Porque eso es el mundo. Un lugar en el cual si estaba lleno de ilusiones, el tiempo se encargaría de barrerlas como se barren los resquicios de una corrida de toros en Madrid.


De nuevo gracias, por la poca gente que lee que yo hago, pero que aún lee. Y perdón por las cosas tan cortas, pero es por lo que se empieza.

* * *

De nuevo ese sentimiento de soledad. Que le destruye el alma y desmorona su visión auto-idealista. Él simplemente estaba ahí en medio de la indecisión y lo que debería hacer.

Todos avanzaban. Todos crecían, triunfaban, empezaban a mezclarse en esa atrayente oscuridad que brinda la noche sobre la ciudad, y descubrir los secretos de ésta. Y él, se quedaba ahí. Estancado, como el agua en los barriles olvidados de una zona húmeda de los barrios bajos de la metrópolis.

Se esforzaba en hacer lo que le apetecía. Pero siempre se dejaba influenciar por ideas que a veces, no eran las mejores. Se sentía basura, leyendo historias pasadas de fantasía, romanticismo irreal y se imaginaba a sí mismo inmerso en una de ellas. Lloraba irremediablemente, porque todo no era como se esperaba. L o único que tenía para su desahogue era leer y escribir. Porque nunca podría igualarse al gran Allan Poe o Neruda, pero podía hacerlo y sentirse contento con ello. Porque el nudo en la garganta se acentuaba más, pero no salía ni una sola lágrima.

Lleno de ira contra una mujer que le quito vida, guardando un odio que no le llevaría a alguna parte. Pero se sentía satisfecho de sólo saber que odiaba a aquella mujer, porque el odio hacia aquellos que veía todos los días se disipaba un poco como la bruma, pero seguía ahí. Constante, latente.

Moldeado por el hombre superficial, salido de revistas frívolas de moda, hundido en la enfermedad del perder peso y ser perfecto, pero… Es que tenía tan poca fuerza de voluntad, débil por dentro y por fuera, ¿Qué más podía esperar? Despreocupado por lo importante de verdad, sin pensar, y pensando a la vez en el futuro. Del qué le depararía la vida.

Un gusano revolviéndose ente las tierras de confusión, ansiando conocimiento de lo desconocido, de una vida mejor; del famoso sueño Americano.

De labios vírgenes nunca besados, anhelantes de cariño ese que buscan todos los humanos, esperaba impaciente su llegada. A sabiendas de la atracción que producía en el sexo opuesto, pero que nunca ponía en evidencia, y prefería esperar. Mantenía una falsa paciencia, sólo esperando algún día, por ese surrealista príncipe azul que llegaría, de alguna u otra forma.

Un cuerpo que aparentaba personalidad, pero que sólo era eso, un cuerpo. Un cuerpo vacío, creyendo que siendo igual a los demás, iba a cambiar. Odiando la vida, odiando su vida y la de los demás. Porque aunque no lo admitiera sentía envidia. Porque si en sus ojos había una sonrisa parpadeando, se reflejaba una sana envidia, como cuando las mariposas alzan el vuelo en primavera.

Soñando con cosas que nunca llegarían. Porque eso es el mundo. Un lugar en el cual si estaba lleno de ilusiones, el tiempo se encargaría de barrerlas como se barren los resquicios de una corrida de toros en Madrid.

Melancólico, como los tangos de Buenos Aires por la madrugada, aquellos que bailan las almas cansadas y desgastadas, y aunque esté en plena juventud, desea conocer lo maravilloso, de ir a un carnaval a Venecia, conocer la aventura de un amorío en París. Porque son lugares llenos de deseos suspirados al aire, y aunque se sienta como una joven enamorada llevan toda su esperanza. Guarda esperanza. Quedan resquicios de ella.

Sin comprender que el tiempo pasa, y que ya llegaría su tiempo de brillar. De que no todos brillábamos pero que con empeño en ello, podía llegar a alcanzarlo, y llegar a las estrellas, una frase tan usada que le arrastraba la lengua hasta no poderla pronunciar más. Presa de inutilidad, de una falsa autoestima, buscando salir de las sombras de lo cotidiano, buscando el latido, ese que le hiciera salir de su mundo se ensoñación y timidez, que le diera ese sentido del cual habla tanto la mente joven. Lloró otra vez.

¿Por qué todo era más difícil de lo pensado? La vida no podía ser más injusta se decía. Talento oculto, el cual esconde de todo mortal, con el conocimiento de que era genuino y natural, intentaba ocultar sin razón aparente. La risa inundaría sus oídos y no la quería volver a escuchar. Revoltijos de emociones, que a simple vista ni su madre entendería. Porque aunque alardeara de ser de una mente abierta, sabía que había más prejuicios de los que quería admitir.

Roto. Como el sonido que libera el vidrio al ser estampado contra el asfalto, cuando oímos el fantasioso sonido del corazón al ser despreciado, cuando se da todo y no recibe nada, y el "no esperamos nada a cambio" es una gran mentira. Y así estaba él. Roto.

Bailando en la oscuridad. Así se sentía. Con una venda invisible que no le permitía ver el trayecto de su camino, que le quitaba toda seguridad. Firme creyente de que esa porquería llamada dinero podía solucionar sus dilemas emocionales. Tenía una mente tan simple… y se humedecían sus ojos cada vez que en su mente se formaban todas estas palabras. Intentando copiar ideales mediocres, porque eso era lo que eran sus ideales. Mediocres.

¿Estaría inspirado para llorar otra vez? Porque el derramar esas saladas gotas de agua era eso. Pura inspiración. Porque de las emociones más fuertes, son por las que se llora.

* * *

Gracias de antemano. Que tengan un buen día, o noche.


End file.
